Computer users can communicate with each other in a variety of different ways. Popular forms of online communication between users include instant messaging (IM), instant messaging and presence (IM&P), online chat rooms, voice-over-IP (VoIP), video conferencing, and the like.
A user can participate in an online chat session with another user by executing an interactive communications application, for example, an IM&P application, on a personal computer, a smartphone, or other electronic device with a display. The IM&P application typically presents a main application window on the computer display screen. A contact list, also referred to as a “buddy list,” is displayed in the main application window. The contact list can include a list of names, nicknames, or other identifiers corresponding to friends, family, professional acquaintances, or other contacts. When the user selects a contact from the contact list, the user is presented with a window, prompt, box, or other form of presentation from which the user can enter text messages and the like into the IM&P application for transmission to the selected contact. A chat window, also referred to as a pop-up window, can be opened on the selected contact's computer to display the received message on the display screen.
Due to the popularity of instant messaging, internet chat rooms, and related forms of online communication, it is not uncommon for a computer user, for example, a selected contact, to receive several concurrent text messages. Several chat windows can be opened on the selected contact's computer for displaying the text messages.